GenX: Remastered
by UCShade
Summary: I am redoing GenX. There is be enough difference I feel ok leaving the old one up. To know more read the AN.


**Hey guys. I know this is not what my GenX fans wanted, but please let me explain myself. I stopped writing this for two reasons. The first is very simple. I reread the story and hated the way it was written. It was not my best work, or at least not as good as I am not capable of in my opinion. The second reason has more to do with the story itself. I did not do frost right. I was very hesitant at first, it being my first story and I messed up with him. The way he was written I kinda made him do things he would not do because that's how the story needed to go. I made him different than I meant to. So I am rewriting GenX.**

 **I plan to leave the old GenX up for two reasons. One I accidentally deleted all my old chapters on my old google drive and I can't bring myself to delete all of it. The second reason is for anyone that ones to read my old work. I will also be changing some of the characters. They will be the same characters but with differences. So yeah that's what happening. I hope your all not to mad and I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks for reading and giving me another chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bioshock, I just love the games.**

 **Scrap: Let's get tinkerin.**

* * *

I turn the corner and check for anybody. After a second I sprint down the hallway as fast as I can. I duck into a random room and shut the door. I stay still and silent, holding my breath, as I listen. I hear four splicers run by, yelling for me to come out. Once the noise has gotten a bit quieter I let out the breath I was holding.

I take the sack filled with six gallon jugs of water off my shoulder and lean my back against the door. I slid down till I am sitting. _'Fuckin splicers. Always making my job harder'_. I stand up and look around the room. I notice a desk and walk over. I open up the drawers and start looking for anything interesting. After a minute or so I hear some yelling and a couple gunshots followed by the scream of a Big Daddy. _'And that's my cue to leave'_.

I hear crashing and fighting as I open the door and sling the bag over my shoulder. I shut the door and turn toward the direction of my hideout, the opposite direction of the fighting. I take a step and then freeze as I hear the Big Daddy yell in pain and his little sister scream in terror and sorrow. I take another hesitant step and she screams again followed by the shouting of one of the splicer. I can hear the Big Daddy trying to get up and fight. An image of a little sister lying on the ground with a hole in her stomach and blood covering her body comes to my mind.

I have to steady myself as bile tries to come up my throat. Another scream decides me and I drop my bag as I turn around and sprint towards the little girl. A few seconds at full speed see's me in a large factory room lined with conveyor belts. A Big Daddy is laying into one but slowly getting up. Two of the splicers are pointing guns at him while a third watch with no weapon. A fourth is holding a frightened little sister in one hand and holding up a wrench in the other. Her arm is broken and blood is coming out. I look at the wrench again and my blood freezes as I see the blood on it.

I run up and surprise him at I punch him in the gut. He drops the girl and stumbles back from the hit. He looks up and glares at me.

"What the fuck kid, you wanna die." He yells before raising the wrench at swinging at me. I grab his arm mid swing with my left hand. He tries to yank away to find his arm frozen to my hand. I use my plasmid and freeze his whole arm and part of his torso. He looks at me shock as I pull out my sawn off double barrel and blow a hole in his stomach. I let go and he stumbles backwards. He falls to the ground dead and his arm shatters. I turn to find both the gunners pointing there guns at me. One goes to pull the trigger and I leap to the side and dodge his shot. I sprint at them and dive behind a conveyor belt right in front of them. I hear seven shot and then a pause. I jump up and run at them. I freeze the man with no weapon solid and fire my now reloaded shotgun at one of the gunners. The final splicer turn his gun on me and aims it at my head. I don't flinch when a drill impales him from behind.

The Big Daddy lifts pulls his drill out and the man falls down dead. The Big Daddy falls to one knee as I turn away. As I pass the frozen splicer I pick up a pipe and shatter his head with it. I walk over to the little girl. She is laying on the ground crying. When she sees me approach she backs up to a conveyor belt and tries to hide from me. I get down on both knees and look her over from a couple feet away.

"This isn't going to work." I tell her. The fear falls from her face for a second, replaced by confusion, before coming back up. "I need to check your arm but I can't see it very well from here."

She stays backed up and whimpers at me. I stand up and looks around. Her Big Daddy is standing again and is coming towards me but is limping badly. His mask is red and he is trying to start his drill up. I walk over to him and her growls at me. I put up my hand and freeze is drill arm. He stumbles under the new weight and his right leg gives way, cause him to fall to one knee. I freeze his left leg and walk over to him. He tries to lift his drill arm but the ice keeps it from moving very far. I walk over to his right leg and look it over. I find a large piercing his leg. I bend down and tap it. He yells and tries to stand up but fails. I chill my left hand and bring it down to his injury.

He continues to growl at me while I numb the leg but I ignore him. Once done I unfreeze him and walk back over to the little sister. She has calmed down but is still cowering away from me. I walk over to her and the Big Daddy's color turns orange. I draw my shotgun and his light turns red. The little girl cowers from me as I kneel down in front of her. I hold out my hand and place the shotgun in her left hand. She looks up at me in surprise. I look into her eye's for the first time and my blood seems to chill and slow. I can't look away from her Hazel eyes. After a second she looks down and breaks the spell. I shake my head and compose myself.

"I'll let you keep my gun while I look over your arm." I tell her. She looks up and I giver her a small smile. "And if I do anything bad you can shoot me."

A small smile graces her face before she looks down.

"Ok. But please be nice. It really hurts." She says. The defeated tone in her voice breaks my heart but I make sure not to let it show. I gently extend her arm. When she winces I let it back a little bit and scoot closer. I hold it but and examine it. After a second I can see that it's a clean break and that it's not sticking out of the skin very much. I slowly chill her arm till it's numb and the swelling starts to reduce. I can hear the Big Daddy starting to get up and since he has not stopped growling I get a little worried. I lay her arm back in her lap.

She looks up at me and starts to move my gun back towards me but I stop her. I look her in the eye's.

"I'm not done." I tell her. I then look away, unable to look her in they eyes as I tell her she has to suffer more pain. "With your healing it will be fixed in a couple hours, however if ti heals the way it is it will not work properly. Your arm will be almost useless. In order to make it heal properly, I have to snap it back in place."

Her face pales and her eyes go wide as she looks at the ground. After a minute I open my mouth to be stopped when she speaks.

"Please just do it quickly." She says with tears already streaming down her face. My heart aches and my eyes get wet but I don't show any of it. She extends her arm to me and I slowly take it. I line my hands up and wait a moment. I look at her and she nods before closing her eyes. I snap the bone back in place and she scream louder than ever. I hold her arm still to keep her from rebreaking it and she screams more. The Big Daddy finally stands up and starts to charge me. The Little girl passes out and I freeze her forearm and lay it in her lap. A second later the Big Daddy hit me with his left arm and I fly a few feet before hitting the ground. He stands over his little sister as a true guardian.

I slowly stand up and make sure nothing's broken. He takes a step toward me and I freeze his right side. He growls and tries to break the ice but he is to weak at the moment. I walk over to them and pick up my shotgun. He glows read and the ice starts to crack. I holster the gun and then turn to look down at the little sister. Her breathing has steadied and she is still unconscious. I make a decision and pick her up bridal style. I start to walk off and the ice one the Big Daddy shatters. He goes to one knee for a moment before standing back up. I look back at him.

"I am taking her with me. You can follow me if you want, I really don't care." I tell him. He glows read and I glare at him. My blood goes cold again and the temperature drops a little. Frost starts to form over my arms and back. "But if you attack me again I will kill you."

He stops at my threat and almost takes a step back. I turn and walk away. A second later I hear him start to follow me. _'Interesting'_. As I go through the hall from earlier I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. _'Best not forget this or lighting will be pissed'_.

* * *

An hour later I arrive at a crappy hotel. I open the main door and let the Big Daddy walk in. He passes me and grows at me but does nothing more. I then close the door and walk toward the back. I find a set of larger than normal stairs in the back of the place and head up. I stop at the top of each flight to wait for the injured Big Daddy. When I get to the third floor I turn down a corridor and walk past five rooms before entering one.

The one I enter is a suite and it has plenty of room for the Big Daddy. He stumbles in and almost falls into a wall as he sits down. He leans against the wall her almost broke and rests for a moment. I set the little girl on the bed and walk away. I hear the Big Daddy try to get up again as I head to the bathroom so I turn to him and shake my head.

"Stop and rest. You're both safe her for now, and you're too tired to do anything anyway." I tell him. After a moment his glow fades from yellow to purple. He leans back against the wall and I walk into the bathroom. I open the cabinet and pull out some of our dwindling supply of anti bacteria. I then pull out some bandages. I head back into the room and place them on the small table next to the recliner in the room.

I head back into the bathroom and grab pain med and a glass. I fill the glass up with some of the water I brought in. I place the glass and med on the night stand next to the bed. I then look over the girl.

I look at her arm and see that it's already healing nicely. I take a portion of the ice off and make the rest melt at a slightly faster rate, so that it will be gone once the arm is healed. I turn and head toward the door. I turn the handle and open the door when i hear the Big Daddy grunt from behind. I turn to look at him.

"I'm going to talk to my friends. They need to know about you and her, and I need to make sure they don't attack you." He turns red and I glare at him. "If you attack them unprovoked I will end your life metal man."

I turn and shut the door and head down stairs. _'This is gonna be a long fuckin day'_.

Once I get to the second floor I can see scrap is outside his room waiting for me. He has a cigarette hanging out his mouth and a curious expression on his face. He is only twenty three, six years older than me, but his beard make shim look to be in his late thirties. A metal disk hovers a few inches above his hand flipping over and over. I walk over to him.

"Where is lighting, I gotta talk to you guys." I tell him. He grins at me.

"I bet kid. What the hell was that ruckus you were making when you got here?" He asks. I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm not in the mood man. Lets just get to Lighting. I only wanna have to have this argument once." I tell him. He grins and shakes his head.

"Must be pretty bad Frost. She is in her room." He says before turn to head that way. I follow him. We pass by his room and six doors later we reach hers. We walk in and look around. The room is empty so I walk over and sit on in the only chair in the room while Scrap leans against the wall.

"Lighting, we need to talk." I shout toward the bathroom door. A few moments later she comes out wrapped in a towel.

"Ok whatever it is I swear I did not do it this time. I have been here all day." She says shooting me a glare. I sigh and lower my head.

"It's nothing you did Lighting. It's something I did." I says. She goes from glaring to surprised in and instant. She walks over and sits on the bed.

"Ok. What did you do. Your normally the one we never have to worry about." She says. I sigh again and lean back in the chair.

"While I was out I found a Big Daddy and little sister." I tell them. A second after I say that Scraps eyes wide in shock. Lighting just looks at me confused.

"OK. So you avoided them right. I don't see how that's a problem or important." She says. I brace myself for what I am about to say.

"Actually it's a really important problem, because I brought them both here." I says. Scrap looks down shaking his head. Lighting stands up and her hand sparks.

"You did what?!" She demands. I look up at her and her normally purple eyes are electric blue.

"They were injured so I helped them." I tell her. Scraps looks up again.

"But why kid. That's only gonna cause us problems." he says. I stand up and shake my head.

"I know but I ha-." I am cut off when Lighting steps up in front of me. Despite being almost half a foot shorter she still makes me take a half step back at first.

"Apparently you don't know, considering you brought them here!" She yells. I flinch at her anger. "Your such a dumbass, bringing that monster and it's pet here!"

"Lighting, please just listen to me." I beg her. He puts a finger to my chest and I feel a small electric jolt run through me.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me ever agree with being one of those things her. You should have killed it!" She yells. This time I stand up straighter and get in her face.

"I will not kill a defenseless man." I tell her. She recoils at my words.

"That thing up there is no man. It gave up that right when it let them put him in that suit." She says in a lower voice. Scrap watches us with worry on his face. "It is a god damn danger to us all and it's little pet is no worse."

Something in me shifts and my blood freezes and my feelings dull. I grab the finger she is pointing in my chest and where I touch frost covers. She flinches and tries to break my grip but can't. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"What you think does not matter, because I am in charge. I was not going to leave a little girl alone with a broken arm. I don't care if you like it or not." I says. She starts to pull away, thinking I am done. I then tighten my grip and frost spreads across her whole arm and she whimpers. "And if you ever send an electric jolt through me like that again, I will show you just how dangerous I am."

I let her go and walk out of the room. Scrap follows me and grabs my arm two doors down.

"That was not ok kid." He tells me. I rip my arm out of his grip.

"So what was I supposed to do, let a poor kid with a broken arm and injured protector just die to the splicers. Scrap your the first other person I met that thought of those little girls as people, so don't tell you would not have done the same." I says. I then walk away as he stands there, froze by my words.

* * *

I open the door to my room and close it. When it clicks I hear a rustling on the bed. I turn to see the little girl starting to sit up. I walk over to her and sit on the bed next to. She looks up at me blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"My arm still hurts." She says, her voice stronger than before but still weak. I grab the meds and water off the night stand.

"I would bet so little one. Take there, and drink the water slowly." I tell her. She nods and takes the pills with a sip of water. I get up and grab the bandages and antibacterial off the in table. I sit back down next to her and she looks at the things in my hand.

"Ummmm….what are those?" She asks. I hold one up in each hand. I shake my right hand a but.

"These are bandages. I will use these to cover the cuts you have." I then shake my left hand. "But first i have to use this on them to make sure you don't get sick."

"Will it hurt?" She asks. I nod my head.

"The stuff to keep you from getting sick will hurt a little, yes, but it's needed. The bandages should not hurt." I tell her. She hoods and scoots closer and takes another sip of water.

I lean over here and look her over. She has a nasty cut on her right arm and a few scratches on her left leg. I gently grab her arm and extend it. As I look at it I find myself once again baffled by the little sister healing ability. They can heal from almost any fatal wound or broken bone, but any nonfatal cuts or injuries are left alone by this ability. It's amazing they survive at all.

I pull of a piece of a cloth and put the disinfectant on it. I dap in on her arm and I hear her suck in breath. I also hear her Big Daddy growl and start to get up. The little girls looks up.

"No Daddy." She says through gritted teeth. He is trying to help me."

The Big Daddy stops trying to get up, but continues to growl at me. I take the cloth away and wrap her arm in a bandage. I then move to her leg. She keeps from making a sound this time and relaxes when I finish wrapping it. I put the medical supplies on the night stand and turn to her. I lay one hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes.

"You are a very strong and very brave little girl. You should be proud of yourself." I tell her. She looks at me with big eyes for a moment, then tears form in her eyes and start to fall down her face.

"But I cried when I hurt and I passed out." She said in a sad voice. Lift her chin and give her a smile. It the first time I have actually smiled in a while.

"But your survived, and you took the medicine with no problem. Besides, you should never feel ashamed to cry." I tell her. She shakes her head as tears now stream down her face. I start to pull her to me when she leaps at me and buries her face in my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

"Your being so nice to me." I hear her say into my shirt. "Why are you being so nice to me. I'm a monster."

I pull her away from me and make sure she is looking at me and I shake my head.

"You're not a monster sweety. You're just a little girl that has had something horrible happen to you." I tell her. She buries her head against me again and sobs. After ten minutes she goes silent and five minutes later i realize she is asleep. I lay her down in the bed and cover her up. I look at her one last time for the night and the smile on her face makes a few tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think. I know I changed a lot and I know that will upset some people, but this was my original idea for the story. I want to focus on Frost's problems. He is my favourite of all my original characters and I can't wait to reveal his past. I really do hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review and I will see you guys next time we go under.**


End file.
